In the arms of an angel
by thethrillisgone07
Summary: Their love couldn’t have been more pure. Their circumstances couldn’t be worse. Their problems couldn’t be more tragic.
1. Default Chapter

_In the arms of an Angel_

In reality, both of them were very similar. Coming from broken families who came from the emerald Island itself, trying to make a living in the rugged city on little more than a hope and a prayer, and knowing the streets like they owned them.

But she wasn't as "tough" as he was. Yes, she was street smart and she could fight if she needed to, but she really was looking for was love. Yes, love. On the big bad streets of New York City too. And not just any kind of love. The kind of love that consumes you and leaves you wanting more and more until you know you can't have anymore and you don't want anymore. You just want that person. Of course, she was determined to get that love. She believed that she could escape the poverty she lived in with just that. It wasn't just a wish; it was something that she was motivated to make a reality.

He wasn't as "soft" as she was. True, he did respect people and things and he did look out for ladies, but what he really wanted was a woman. More likely, love. Yes, a tough newsie was looking for a soft body to keep him warm at night. But he wanted more than that. He wanted a love that would keep him waiting and waiting and then finally at the end of the day, she would run to him and smother him in her love. He wanted a love to take him higher. He believed that this life he lived would stop once he had this love. Flowers would bloom, money would pour in, fights would stop, and everything would just be perfect and easy. He was willing to do anything to make his dream come true.

Of course, these two dreamers didn't realize that their hopes and dreams didn't come without a price.

Her name was Erin, but she went by blue eyes. His name was Francis, but he went by Jack.

Their love couldn't have been more pure. Their circumstances couldn't be worse. Their problems couldn't be more tragic.

This, my friend, is where we begin our story.


	2. We'll drink and drink and drink and drin...

_We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight!_

Erin (or most frequently called, blue eyes) walked into Toulhan's Pub on a rainy day in March. The rain had almost soaked her through her thin coat and matted down her hair, despite her attempt to keep it dry with an old shawl. As soon as she arrived inside, she was greeted with the familiar smell of whiskey, the heat of bodies and the roaring fire, and the tune of old Irish drinking songs. All of them which she knew by heart.

"Erin, you're soaked!" called out Mrs. Rafferty. Mrs. Rafferty had been like a second mother to her all these years. She had been the one who kept Erin's head on straight through the thick and thin.

"Come here and get changed out of those wet things!" the older woman yelled. Erin made her way through the crowd to Mrs. Rafferty at the bar. The old woman handed her what looked to be a plain navy skirt with a white blouse. Something that her older daughter, Beth, would've worn.

"You know where to go, McCoushle," she said, calling her by the Gaelic nickname she often used for Erin. Erin smiled and found the spare room in the back, used mainly as a changing room. She slipped off her wet clothes and put the warm new ones on. They still smelled the way she remembered Beth smelling. She walked out of the room and behind the bar to help Mrs. Rafferty out.

"It's a full night tonight, Erin. The holy day is only a few days away," Mrs. Rafferty yelled over the roar of the crowd. The holy day she spoke of was of course, St. Patrick's Day. Mrs. Rafferty had been born in Ireland, raised and married there, and came to the states with her husband and their first child, Beth. Mr. and Mrs. Rafferty had been the holiest of Catholics and the proudest Irish couple on their side of Manhattan and observed any holy day that the emerald island would. So, it was natural for Mrs. Rafferty to speak of St. Patrick's Day in the manner that she did.

"I bet it is. It always gets like this in March," she said as she handed an older gentleman a Guinness.

"It's the weather. It always reminds us of the homeland," Mrs. Rafferty said as she handed a very plastered looking young man another drink. "That's enough for you," she said as she handed him the pint. Erin laughed at Mrs. Rafferty's comment. 'The Homeland' as she referred to it, was the explanation for everything. As she opened her mouth to say something back, a short young man with dark hair and dark eyes approached the bar.

"What can I get you tonight sir?" Erin asked with the utmost politeness.

"Ya can get yer cute lil' toosh up in my bed," he said with a smirk. Erin rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to make those kinds of remarks, then I suggest you try a brothel," she said back. The young man stood up, in retaliation, but because of his small stature, Erin wasn't intimidated.

"Why I outta knock yer pretty lil' teeth out….." he started, but was stopped when another, taller young man put his hand on his shoulder.

"Knock it off, Race. She obviously ain't interested," he said. Erin looked at the taller young man and the activity of the pub stopped. Time froze. The world halted. The young man she set her eyes on was absolutely marvelous. Taller than the darker young man, but still not extremely tall, he had the body of a dock worker. Strong, yet still lithe. His sandy blonde hair was slicked back, but strands fell on his chiseled face. His hazel eyes seemed to pop out at Erin. Nothing else in the world mattered except this guy.

"Hi," she said calmly to the young man. "Can I get you anything?"

The rain poured down on Jack as he walked to the pub he was meeting the guys at. Rainy days were always his favorite. He figured it was 'the island', as his mother called it, calling him home. His poor mother. Dead and gone, he knew for sure. He never even knew if she made it to Santa Fe or not.

He opened the door to Toulhan's Pub and the tune of an old Irish drinking song was the first thing he heard. Unconsciously, he joined in.

_And Mary mcgregor, she was a pretty whore _

_She'd always greet you with a smile and never lock her door _

_But on the day she died, all the men in town did weep _

_For Mary mcgregor finally got some sleep_

His eyes scanned the crowd for Mush's dark curls, Kid Blink's rowdy laughter, or Race's lewd comments. He found all three and headed towards their table.

"Hey Jacky Boy!" Mush cried. Jacked smiled and grabbed the pint of beer.

"Come on, sit down and take a load off," Race said while lighting a cigarette. Jack sat down and took off his coat.

"So, how are tings going at da docks?" Blink asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Eh, they're alright. Da boss spot got me is a fuckin' prick," Jack said. "He thinks he's the holiest of all Catholics and when's I show up late from a late night out, he starts lecturin' me on the grace of God," he said while rolling his eyes. The boys laughed. Jack turned to Race and saw him staring intently at the bar.

"Gawd, look at the babe servin' up drinks," he said. Jack turned around and all stopped. The room froze and he couldn't hear anything. All he could concentrate on was that marvelous creature at the bar. She was a decent height, not too small or too tall, with light brown hair. Her blue eyes glowed underneath thick eyelashes. Her thick, but not bushy eyebrows had a gentle curve and gave her a look of elegance. Her smile was easy and from what Jack could tell, her figure was proportioned. Though the only thing he could see was the small bit of cleavage from her blouse, which wasn't buttoned up all the way. He was so taken back by her that he didn't notice Racetrack making his way to the bar. Before he knew it, he saw her face looking upon Race with disgust. Jack made his way to the bar as fast as he could, hoping to stop Race from making a rude remark. Too late.

"Why I outta knock yer pretty lil' teeth out….." he said, but Jack stopped it before Race could go on.

"Knock it off, Race. She obviously ain't interested," he said while looking at her. He saw her look up at him in awe. He couldn't stop his gaze upon her. He looked at her with awe as well.

"Hi," she said, sounding calm. "Can I get you anything," she asked politely.

"Um, yeah," he said, scanning the bar for something to drink. His eyes landed on a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"I'll have a shot of whiskey," he said. She grabbed the bottle and poured it. He couldn't help but notice the smoothness of her hands, how pale they where. They were beautiful to him.

Race could tell what was going on. He had been friends with Jack long enough to know when he had an eye on a girl. And he certainly had his eye on this one.

"Hey, Jacky, I'm going back to the table. Get us a round of Guinness," he said. Jack nodded his head. He turned back to the bar girl.

"Here's your whiskey," she said, handing it to him. "I'll get that round of Guinness for you," she said, while getting four glasses out.

"Hey, do you mind me askin' you your name?" he said randomly. She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes. He thought she couldn't look more beautiful then that moment.

"Um, no, I don't. It's Erin. Erin McDermott," she said. "Pleasure to meet you," she said, while extending her hand.

"I'm Jack Kelly," he said, while taking her hand. He could've sworn that he felt sparks when he took her hand. And from the quick look she had on her face, he knew she felt them too.

"Well, here's your round," she said, handing him the four glasses.

"Thanks," he said to her, giving a nod.

"No problem," she said as he smiled and walked away.

She sighed. She had never seen anything so perfect, met anyone so polite, in her entire life.

"Watch how far you fall, McCoushle," Mrs. Rafferty whispered in her ear. Erin looked at her, then looked at Jack. He was looking right at her.

"He looks like trouble," Mrs. Rafferty whispered.

"No, he just looks like an angel," she whispered back. Mrs. Rafferty laughed.

Throughout the rest of the night, drinking songs were sung, bar fights erupted, and drunken slurs were said. All throughout the night, whenever Erin looked up, she saw Jack looking at her. And every time she caught him, she smiled right back. She felt as though he had captured her heart.

Time came for the bar to close. It was late at night and Erin was tired. She threw on her coat and looked at Mrs. Rafferty, who was finishing wiping up the last table.

"Good night, Mrs. Rafferty," she called out.

"Good night, McCoushle. Don't get too caught up over that boy," she said. Erin laughed and walked outside. It was no longer raining and she saw that she didn't need her shawl.

Just underneath the nearest lamppost she saw a man standing. He looked very familiar. She knew exactly who it was.

"Jack?" she asked. He turned and looked at her.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here? The bar closed over an hour ago," she asked. He walked towards her. Unnaturally, she didn't feel any fear.

"I wanted to walk you home and made sure that you got home safely," he said. She smiled. She hardly knew this stranger and he already offered to walk her home.

"I would like that," she said and they began walking.

"So, what do you do," she said. He sighed.

"I uh, I work at the docks. But before that, I was a newsie," he said, while digging his hands into his pockets. She smiled.

"A newsie, eh? I have a younger brother who wants to become one. He's only nine and he thinks he needs to be taking care of my family," she said with a laugh. Jack laughed.

"How many siblings do you have," he asked. Erin sighed.

"I'm the oldest of eight," she said, sounding exasperated. She saw Jack's eyes widen.

"Eight?" he asked.

"There's me, Bernadette, who's a year younger, Fiona, who's 16, Elizabeth, who's 12, James, who's 9, William and Margaret, the twins, who are eight, and then Imelda, who's 16 months," she said.

"I take it that you're Irish as well," he said. She laughed.

"My parents are full blooded Irish, coming from Cork and Waterford. They made sure that every single one of us knows the 'language', reading, writing, and speaking. As well as English," she said.

"Well, I thought I was Irish," he said. Erin laughed. She stopped at an old apartment.

"This is my stop," she said. He looked up at the building.

"All ten of you fit in there?" he asked. Again, Erin laughed.

"We find ways," she said. He smirked.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she walked to her door. He walked with her.

"No problem. I'll see you later, McCoushle," he said, before walking away. She stared at him in awe. He looked back at her and winked.

How could he know her nickname?

A/n: the song lyrics and the chapter title are from a Floggin' Molly song. I don't have the time or the creativity to make up those lyrics. I'm gonna try to name my chapter titles after songs, so don't think that I made those up. A bunch of very talented people did that for me. Thank you, talented, artsy people.


	3. Beautiful Stranger

_Beautiful Stranger_

The next morning, Erin and her sister Bernadette where making breakfast.

"So, who was the beautiful stranger who brought you home last night?" Bernadette asked. Erin smiled as she served one of her younger siblings a pancake.

"He's no stranger," she whispered to Bernadette.

"No stranger? I've never seen you with him," she said. "He's a stranger to the rest of us, including Da. If Da finds out about him…." Bernadette started, but was stopped by the look Erin gave her.

"Bernadette Ann, if you know what's good for you, you won't be saying anything about him to Da or Mum," she said in a fierce whisper. Bernadette nodded her head, for she knew what would happen if her parents found out about Erin and this mysterious boy.

"His name is Jack Kelly and he has a decent job at the docks," she whispered. Bernadette stared at her.

"It sounds like the perfect boy. Da and Mum would have no objections there," Bernadette whispered. Erin rolled her eyes at her sister.

"It's not like we're getting married. He's just a boy who walked me home from work last night," she said. Bernadette hit her arm gently.

"When you told me about him, it sounded like you were," she giggled. Erin rolled her eyes once again. Erin looked up at the clock that hung on their kitchen wall.

"Jesus Bernadette, it's almost a quarter to ten! We've got to get going!" she yelled. Erin, herself, and their younger sister Fiona got up, gathered their things, and flew out of the door to their destinations.

Jack barely knew where he was going. He had just rolled out of bed, gotten dressed, and started on his way to work. No matter how far he had to travel to the docks, he would never leave Manhattan. But he did know one thing he was thinking about: Erin.

As his head was in the clouds, he felt someone punch his arm. He turned to see Race.

"Hey Jacky, didja get lucky last night?" he asked. Jack just smiled.

"Naw, not in dat way," he said. "I did walk her home, though."

Race looked shocked.

"Da infamous Jack Kelly didn't get any last night! He just settled for walkin' a goil home?" he asked. Jack laughed. "Jacky, are ya okay? Da yous got a fever?" Race continued.

"She's just, I don't know. I guess she means more ta me dan the goils I just sleep wit," he said. Race made a wooing noise.

"Jacky boy is fallin' haaaaaaarrrrrdddddd", Race said in annoying voice. Jack punched his arm.

"Hey, Jacky, between us two, I would've tried ta woo her too before sleepin' wit her," he whispered. Jack stared at him and laughed.

"Whatever, Race," he said as he opened the door to the office.

Erin sat down, exhausted. Being a bartender by night and a waitress by day was wearing her down and she wasn't even twenty yet. Thank God Mrs. Rafferty always gave her Thursdays off.

"Yo Erin, looks like we got a couple guys comin' in," Tony, the cook said. Erin looked out and sure enough, there was a group of guys coming in. They looked like they were dock workers, maybe a steel mill. She sighed. Another round of cat calls and dirty jokes.

As soon as they walked in, Erin knew that they were different. She saw Jack Kelly among the crowd.

"Hello. How many are there," she asked. Jack pushed his way through the group to her.

"Erin! I didn't know that yous were a waitress too," he said. She smiled.

"Hey Jack," she said back.

As she led them to her table, he walked up to her.

"Waitress by day, bartender by night. You never cease to surprise me," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She barely knew the boy and he was having this effect on her.

"I never knew you came to this restaurant," she whispered back as the group piled into the booth.

"My buddy suggested it. I have a feeling it wasn't about the food though," he mumbled to her as he sat down. She stared at him and felt a slow blush creeping up her face.

"I'll be back in a minute with your drinks," she said to the group as she glared at Jack. He looked right back at her, somehow sensing her anger.

As she filled the water, she found herself rethinking about Jack. Was he really worth it? If he made those kinds of comments, he surely could make more.

"Here you go," she said, handing each of them water. She glared at Jack when she handed him his water. He glared right back at her.

"What can I get all of you," she asked, while taking out her writing pad. She took each of their orders. The whole time, Jack stared at her more. As she walked back, Jack stared at her back.

"Hey Jack, da you know da broad?" someone asked. Jack turned to the group.

"You could say dat," he said back. Someone nudge Jack's elbow and nodded over to Erin, who was glancing over at Jack from her should while taking another customer's order.

"Jack, You're gonna marry that girl someday," he said. Jack laughed and smiled a crooked smile.

"How'd ya figure dat one out?" he asked

"Any woman who ever looks at you like dat, you know dat she's worth keepin'," he said back. Jack looked over at Erin, who was smiling at another customer. She looked up from the customers at Jack and held his glance. He held hers.

"Aw, maybe," was all he said back.

A/N: Alright, "Beautiful Stranger" is by Madonna. And I got a comment from someone asking about the last chapter's song. Truth is I just got it off a website, so I don't know if it's Floggin' Molly or Dropkick Murphy's. But I do know for a fact that Beautiful Stranger is Madonna's. And speaking of reviews, you know I love them. And in the week this has been up, I got one. One! I love you all very much. Can I please get some more? It would make my day.

Just remember how much love I hold for you all.


	4. Somebody to Love

_Somebody to Love_

The bar was full of people on St. Patrick's Day. Erin, of course, was busy. Not only did Mrs. Rafferty have Erin working, but she had Bernadette working as well. Erin kept her eyes open and alert. She had a hunch that Jack Kelly would show up. Ever since the episode at the restaurant, she found herself thinking about him more often. His smile, his eyes, his body. Sometimes, Erin found herself blushing at her thoughts. Of course, she didn't tell anybody about them. It was a sin to even think her thoughts.

The night progressed without a sign of Jack Kelly. Much to Erin's dismay, she was beginning to think he wouldn't show up. After a while, she just gave up. She knew that he wouldn't show up.

Around eleven thirty, the door blew open, letting in a gust of the cold March air. Erin looked up and saw a face that she had given up on. She felt a sense of relief and smiled. Jack caught her look and grinned back.

When Jack walked into the bar, he didn't even bother looking for a table. The thing he looked forward to was seeing Erin's face. Ever since he saw her working at that restaurant, he had been anticipating coming to the bar every night. But of course, that didn't happen.

He made his way to the bar to Erin. He had seen the look of anticipation on her face and he himself was feeling that same anticipation.

"Hey," he said calmly to her. She smiled back and handed a customer a pint.

"Hi," she said back. She smiled at him. He felt his insides melt at her smile.

"What time do ya get off of work tonight?" he asked. She blushed and bit her lip.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. He smiled. He thought it was adorable the way he made her nervous.

Just as she was about to tell him that she wouldn't be able to make it, Mrs. Rafferty walked by.

"Go ahead, McCoushle. I won't tell a soul," she whispered, as she picked a glass up. Erin smiled and looked at her as she walked away.

"Jack, I'm actually off now," she said. Jack beamed at her.

"You wanna go take a walk?" he asked. He hoped he didn't sound desperate. God, why was he scrutinizing over everything he said to this girl?

"Sure," she said. "Let me just go get my coat," she said, while putting down the rag that had been on her shoulder. She walked from the bar to a back room, getting her coat.

"Let's go," she said, while he held the door open.

A/N: I know, a short little chapter that is soon to be followed. The song title "Somebody


	5. At Last

_At Last_

The rain had stopped earlier in the day and the puddles on the streets were creating a fog. The perfect environment for a date, thought Erin. The fog created an air of mystery that both she and Jack still held towards one another. And she was dying to break down the barrier.

The pale moonlight created a glow on Erin's skin that gave her an ethereal glow on her skin. Jack thought that she looked like a goddess.

"She's everything I want," he thought.

As they walked in no certain direction, Erin looked up at Jack. He was looking directly at her with those hazel eyes.

"He's so perfect," she thought. She felt Jack taking her hand and she looked down at it. His rough, docker's hands felt odd against her smooth waitress ones. And yet, at the same time, it was like they were made to fit each other.

"Jack," she whispered. He turned to her and stopped walking. She leaned towards him and felt his hands grace her cheek.

"I don't deserve you," he said. She shook her head no and pressed his hand onto her cheek.

"Yes, yes you do," she whispered. She looked up at him and she felt as though she was going to cry. What was going on? What was he trying to tell her?

"Jack," she started. She never had a chance to finish. Jack leaned forwards and pressed his lips against her. She felt sparks ignite. The night had become brighter and it took her a minute to respond and kiss him back.

"I don't deserve her," he thought. "She's too good for me."

"I don't deserve you," he said. He knew she would retaliate, but he had to say it. It was too true to hide.

She looked up at him and he thought she was going to cry. She slowly shook her head "no" and pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Yes, yes you do," she whispered. This was too much for him. She was too much for him. If he didn't do something, he knew he could never go back.

He heard her whisper her name, but he couldn't hear. He couldn't focus. He just saw her.

He couldn't stop himself. He leaned forwards and kissed her. It was light, but not too light. He felt the shock on her. In only a minute, she began kissing him back.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. He kissed her more and more. He needed her. He wanted her. He wasn't going to share. And this wasn't going to go away.

When they broke off, he leaned his forehead onto hers. She looked up and smiled. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was dreaming. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed his cheek.


	6. Love rhymes with Hideous Car Wreck

_Love rhymes with hideous car wreck_

While the two lovebirds were dancing in Central Park, acting as if they didn't have a care in the world, two pairs of eyes stared intently at them.

"Should we go an' burst der bubble?" one pair asked to the other, who was leaning on a wall in a dark alley.

The other pair took a deep breath and exhaled, watching his breath in the air.

"Naw. We'll deal wit da boy when dey go. Let 'em have der fun fo' a while," he said back.

"But Mike said," the other began, but was cut off abruptly.

"Mike don't see da joy in his little girl's eyes. Believe me, if he was here, he'd agree wit us," he said back sharply.

"Den why are we doin' dis?" the other asked. He heard a sigh come out of his companion's mouth.

"Don't question my authority, Jimmy," he said, sounding exasperated, "Besides, look. Dey're partin' already. Pretty soon, we'll deal wit dis boy an' make sure dat he don't touch a hair on her head."

"Shouldn't we tell Mike first, Colbe?" Jimmy asked. Colbe stared at him with his intense grey eyes.

"Naw, Jimmy," he said softly, "No."

"I gotta woik early at da docks tomorrow, babe," Jack whispered into her ear. For the past twenty minutes, they had been dancing in Central Park, embracing each other and never letting go.

"Why?" she whispered, sounding like a little girl asking a question she already knew the answer to.

He laughed. "Cause I gotta make a livin'."

She let go of him. "I know," she whispered, sounding meek, "It's just that I…"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I know babe," he said softly, "I feel da same way."

She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and slowly pulled away.

"Goodnight, doll face," he said. She smiled at the use of his pet name for her.

"G'night, stud," she said back. He smiled at her and began his walk towards his apartment.

As he soon approached the first of many dark alleys, he began to feel uneasy. As if someone was watching him.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt someone wrapping arms around him and pulling him into the alley.

"Good Evening, Sir," a smooth voice said to him. "We're here to ask you a few questions."

Jack began to fight the arms that held him back, but they were too strong.

"Whadda want?" Jack said, his impatience growing.

The voice laughed. "We want to ask you about your intentions with Miss McDermott,"

it asked.

"What is it that you are planning to do with her? Does her father know this? Does her father know you," it began to ask. Jack could sense the voice circling him, waiting for his response. Jack didn't know what to say, other than the truth.

"I love her. I'd neva hurt her and no, her fada don't know about me. Unless she told him herself," he said. For his answer, he received a punch in the stomach.

"Where Mr. McDermott is from, you and Miss McDermott would be in a great heap full of trouble," the voice said calmly. "Courtin' behind her father's back. What kind of man are you, Jack Kelly?" the voice said, anger hidden behind it.

Jack was amazed. How did this person know Jack's name?

"Well, answer me!" the voice said, anger obvious in its words.

"I'm a man dat loves Erin McDermott, wheder or not her fada knows or cares," he said. Once again, Jack received another punch in the stomach.

"Are you saying that Mr. McDermott is an uncaring father?" the voice asked. Before Jack could answer, he received another punch and a kick in the knee, leaving him on the ground.

He felt the owner of the voice lean down next to him. His warm breath caressed Jack's ear.

"We'll only be giving you this one warning, Jack Kelly, stay away from Miss McDermott or suffer the consequences," it hissed as Jack laid huddle in a fetal position from his recent blow to the knee.

And once again, before Jack could say anything, he heard footsteps walking out of the alley.

Erin opened the door quietly, hoping not to wake anyone. Luckily, she would be returning at this time even if she was at work. As she walked through the quaint apartment, passing her sleeping siblings in the living room, she saw a light on in her kitchen. A sudden feeling of fear swept through her before she heard his voice.

"Erin Katherine McDermott, what a pleasant surprise," her father's voice said calmly. Erin appeared in the kitchen doorway to see her father sitting at the kitchen table in his sleeping garments, with her mother standing behind him. He looked up at her, his blue eyes that so keenly matched her own.

"Hello Da, Mom," she said. She tried her best not to sound nervous, but she knew that her father could hear it.

"Erin, do you know what time it is?" her father asked. She looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it wasn't the time that she usually came home. It was almost three in the morning.

"Three o' clock in the morning, Da," she said softly. She looked down at her feet. She knew that her father knew about Jack. Why did it have to happen so soon?

"Erin, I'm suspecting you know that I know about your little beau, am I correct?"

he asked. Erin nodded her head, trying not to cry. She didn't want her and Jack to end. It was too soon. Far too soon.

"What have you to say for yourself?" he asked. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She knew if she told her father the truth, she would be sorry. She had felt her father's wraith before and she was in no mindset to feel it again.

But if she lied, she would never see Jack again. And she couldn't. She just couldn't. He was too dear to her to loose.

"I love him, Da," she said, tears flowing freely down her face. "I love him more than I have ever loved a boy."

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I had finals and then I had swimming and then I had an ear infection and yeah. But its summer and I will make time to update more. The song title is by the Blood Brothers. I have a wide taste of music, so there will be a variety of titles.

About reviews. Better, but as my dad says, "there's always room for improvement."

Just review and I might put forth more effort to update more. But I've already said that before.


End file.
